


Trust and Power

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [205]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: For when you take prompts again: Klaus and Caroline smut against a wall during 4x18 after she screams "I should've turned my back on you ages ago" because the sexual tension is just-
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [205]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 64





	Trust and Power

“Don’t turn your back on me!”

Rage left her jaw clenched as she shouted back in his face, “I should have turned my back on you _ages_ ago!”

They just stared at each other, both breathing hard despite the fact vampires didn’t actually require oxygen. With the intent look in his eye, Caroline thought he was about to- Well, she didn’t know, but she _was_ surprised when he didn’t step into her space. Klaus didn’t even raise his voice again, yet she still felt crowded by the challenging tilt of his chin. “Then why haven’t you?”

His words landed like a bullet to the gut, a wooden one soaked in vervain to make sure she couldn’t think of anything but the shock of pained realization. Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe at all. It was a struggle to even summon the air to speak when she finally managed a coherent thought. “W-what?”

Klaus had a thousand years to perfect the hunt, however, and his eyes narrowed like he’d found her weakness; he was just waiting her out, the silence killing her as her brain kicked into overdrive. Why _hasn’t_ she turned her back on him? She didn’t have to answer his calls that day. Trying to get him to change his mind about Tyler’s exile was a pretty good excuse, but that hadn’t occurred to her until she was already shear-deep into his back. 

The most paranoid, dangerous ass of a man she’d ever met had handed _her_ a pair of shears to dig into his _back_ \- because he trusted her to help. Maybe that was her answer, as twisted as it felt. But how the hell was she supposed to walk away from that kind of power?

Air rushed into her lungs with a shuddering breath, and she met his eyes with a new understanding. Before she could voice it, though, Klaus did take that step toward her. If he expected her to keep her distance, then he didn’t show any surprise when she stood firm, daring him to do what she was too scared to admit she wanted.

Out loud, anyway.

Because when he flashed her back to the wall, his lips latched onto hers, the still-bloody nails dug into his back to pull him closer had to tell him plenty.


End file.
